


Mixed

by WeeBitObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Mild Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBitObsessed/pseuds/WeeBitObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janie's ordinary life is turned upside down when she meets Sam, Dean and Cas and discovers secrets from her past that could alter the fate of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer - I do not own the rights to anything Supernatural or the song quotes posted.
> 
> More Supernatural characters are in this story but I didn't list them because it would give too much away.

Every day I try to look my best  
Even though inside I'm such a mess  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
Sometimes when I'm alone  
I pretend that I'm a queen  
It's almost believable…  
Invisible by Skylar Grey

“Do you think little plain Jane will go with us tonight?” Amber asked as she pulled down her tight white dress.  
“I doubt it,” Kara replied. “All she wants to do is sit at home and crush on that actor. I swear to God, she’s going to die a virgin.”  
“Seriously. I don’t understand how she is thirty years old and has never had sex.” Amber applied the dark red lipstick and puffed out her long black hair. Her dark ebony skin was flawless.  
“Who’s a virgin?” Jane asked as she entered the bedroom. Amber and Kara exchanged glances.  
“Some girl at school,” Kara replied. “Are you coming with?”  
“It’s ‘with us’ and no. I have no desire to go roam through the French Quarter with a bunch of drunk tourists and two random guys…”  
“Hot guys,” Amber corrected. Kara smiled and fluffed her long curly blond hair. The two women were polar opposites – Amber was 5’10” without heels and had a slim but curvy body. Kara was shorter, blond and had skin that looked like porcelain. And Jane was just simple. Mousey long mousy brown hair and boring brown eyes. Her summer tan had faded and her body was not as toned as Amber’s.  
“You’ve only seen one and, yes, he’s hot but how do you know he’s real? That picture could be a fake. Besides what kind of name is Impala67?”  
“Oh my God! It’s totally real!” Amber snapped again.  
“Because every picture guys put up on dating sites are real.”  
“Whatever. Just answer the door when they get here.” Janie rolled her eyes and left. Amber was on at least five different dating sites and was always looking for “love” or, more preciously, a piece of ass. Janie walked down the stairs of her house that she had inherited when her grandmother passed away. The house was huge for the area - two stories, four bedrooms and a wraparound porch. The location was perfect - only three blocks from Carrollton Avenue and a short streetcar ride to St. Charles Avenue and all the wonderful culture of New Orleans. Janie had lived in uptown New Orleans her entire life and she couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.  
She heard a loud motor stop outside the front door. The kind of motor that said, “Look at me! I’m a hot muscle car!” She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water when the doorbell rang. Passing through the living room and she set the glass down on the coffee table.  
Janie opened the door and standing before her were two of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. The picture of the shorter one was 100 percent accurate. Those lucky bitches, she though.  
“I’m Dean,” the “shorter” one said. “And this is my brother Sam. Is Amber home?”  
“Come in,” Janie said opening the door wider. Before she shut it she took a look at the black muscle car. “How small is your penis?” she asked Dean.  
“Excuse me?” he asked taken aback. He looked at Sam who was trying to hide a smile.  
“You seem to be over compensating for something.” Janie left them in the hall and headed to the living room. Bitch mode was her defense mechanism. Sam laughed and they followed.  
“It’s a classic,” Dean said under his breath.  
“So, are you coming with us tonight?” Sam asked. Janie looked down at her navy tank top and khaki shorts. She was not dressed for a night on the town. Her messy bun was beginning to fall down and the makeup she had worn to work had sweated off in the September heat.  
“No, I have a date with Netflix tonight.” The guys sat on the sofa and Janie sat in her chair not even trying to make small talk. The lights flickered. Sam and Dean looked at each other and seemed very nervous.  
“Does that happen a lot?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah. The house is over 100 years old. Lights flicker.” Just then the People Magazine sitting on the coffee table flew across the room. The boys looked at each other.  
“A magazine just flew across the room,” Dean said.  
“It sure did,” she replied. She turned and looked at Sam and Dean. “It’s just… Sometime things move in the house. No worries.”  
“Dean, I can go get the EMF…” Sam whispered.  
“Are you like those guys on TV? The Ghost Facers…” Dean’s face turned to stone.  
“Those idiots have a TV show?”  
“Yeah. It’s a bad show but it’s still a show.” Amber and Kara walked down the stairs and greeted their dates. How they were going to walk the Quarter and get drunk in those get ups was beyond Janie. But they were still young – juniors at Tulane. They had so much to learn.  
“Hi!” they sang in unison. Janie threw up a little in her mouth.  
“Before we go, I have to make a call. Excuse me.” Dean went outside to make his call while Sam made the introductions and small talk.  
“So, Janie, thanks for letting us crash here tonight,” Dean said as he returned with two duffle bags. Janie stared at Amber and Kara. Amber looked down and gave a little shrug. “Oh, I just hung up with our cousin, Cas. He might stop by.”  
“This is not a fucking hotel!” Janie shouted. She could feel a twitch growing in her eyes but was able to contain it.  
“Oh, well, I guess there was a misunderstanding,” Dean said picking up the bags. “I’m sure there’s a motel nearby.”  
“There isn’t,” she snapped. “One night. You’re gone tomorrow.”  
“Thanks,” Sam responded. Janie said nothing and they all left the house without a goodbye. She slammed the door and snapped the deadbolt.  
Janie was pissed. Amber had been having men over since she moved in which was against the agreement they had made. She hated that she had to rent rooms out to afford living in her grandmother’s house but times were tough. If only the voices hadn’t started again five years ago, she would be an English professor at Tulane. Instead she was a librarian. She loved her job but the thought that she could have had so much more killed her inside.  
She grabbed a pint of vanilla ice cream and a spoon and was determined to enjoy her Sheppardathon in peace. Instead her cell phone rang.  
“Hello, Mr. Jones,” Janie answered with a little too much enthusiasm.  
“Hello Janie. How are you this evening?” Mr. Jones was new fixture in the library. She had recently located a rare book he was looking for and he was very grateful. They had a few coffee “dates” but they were only “dates” in Janie’s mind. Mr. Jones was older than her but she was completely attracted to him. Was it the tailored suits or the British accent? Didn’t matter. She was hooked.  
“I’m well. How are you?”  
“I am also well. Janie I wanted to ask you a favor. Next Saturday there is an art opening and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accompany me. I will take care of all your expenses…”  
Okay, this was probably as close to a date as she would ever get with him. “Sure. I would love to go.” Damn she sounded too anxious. .  
“I will send my driver over around 10:00.”  
“Okay,” she stammered.  
“Have a good evening, Janie.” The phone went dead.  
“OH MY GOD! I am going to die! Could life get any better? I could even forget and maybe forgive Amber and Kara!” she sang as she danced around the room.  
She grabbed her ice cream and sang, “Mr. Jones and me…” and danced into the living room with a smile on my face.  
“Hello.” A man in a trench coat was standing in the foyer. “The door was unlocked. I’m Castiel. Sam and Dean’s… cousin.”  
“Why didn’t you fucking knock?!” Janie shouted.  
“I did. You didn’t answer.”  
“Where are you guys from? Were you raised in a barn?”  
“Sam and Dean are from Kansas. I’m from… I’m sorry. I will wait for them outside.” He’s blue eyes filled with hurt and Janie couldn’t let the poor guy sit outside. It was 90 degrees and humid as hell at 8:00 at night.  
“It’s fine. You startled me. Come in.” She was not going to let this misfit ruin her night. “Can I get you anything?”  
“No thank you.” He sat on the sofa without removing his trench coat but who was she to judge. She sat in her chair eating her ice cream stretching her short legs onto the ottoman and resting her laptop on her legs.  
“You have a lovely home,” Castiel said.  
“Thank you. It was my grandmother’s. I grew up here.”  
“You must have had a big family.”  
“No. It was just me, my mom and my grandma.” With that the glass of water fell over and spilled on Castiel’s pants. “I’m so sorry.” Janie apologized and ran to the kitchen to grab a towel to soak up the mess but when she returned all the water and mess were gone.  
“Is someone here with us?” he asked.  
“It’s an old house.” Janie paused trying to decide if she should tell Castiel the truth and decided, what the hell. Hopefully he would freak and leave. “My parents had a child before I was born. Her name was Cynthia and she died when she was fifteen. My mom always said that when the lights flickered or things moved, it was Cynthia. I heard that so much, I just learned to live with it. I think it comforted my mom to think that she was still here.”  
Castiel stared at Janie. The silencing was unsettling.  
“Tell me about your family. Do have any brothers or sisters?  
“I have brothers.” Castiel replied.  
“I’m an only child,” Janie babbled. This man made her uncomfortable and she wanted him to leave but was too polite to throw him out. “I was adopted.”  
Castiel looked at her confused but listened intently. “My dad was a fireman and one night a man showed up with me. He brought me home to my mom who I don’t think was too thrilled with starting over with a baby but dad was thrilled. A year later he died in a car accident. I think my mom looked at me as more of a burden than a blessing. We moved in with my grandma who pretty much raised me.”  
“Where is your mom now?”  
“She moved to Colorado with her new husband about five years ago.” Janie didn’t tell him that they hadn’t spoken since.  
“It must have been lonely growing up in this big house with other kids.”  
“My over active imagination made up for it. You must think I’m crazy.”  
“Not at all,” Castiel said looking at her but not directly in the eye. “I had brothers but I enjoyed spending time alone.” Castiel’s eyes focused on Janie’s wrist as she brought a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth. “You have a scar on your wrist,” Castiel pointed out. “Did you…”  
“I did not try to kill myself if that is where you’re going with this and I’m not a cutter!”  
“I wasn’t implying that. It’s an interesting scar.”  
“I think you should leave!” Janie felt the twitch in her eyes and after she blinked Castiel’s face was as white as a sheet.  
“I’ll wait for Dean outside.” Castiel stood and walked towards the door. Janie put the ice cream on the coffee table and followed but the door was already closed and the deadbolt was locked. How did he lock the deadbolt? She was too pissed to care. Grabbing her laptop and Janie headed to her room. From the second floor she could see Castiel standing under a street light talking on his cell. These three new men were giving her the creeps. She didn’t believe in coincidences. She turned on her laptop and watched Netflix until she fell asleep.  
***  
“Janie, wake up,” a voice yelled into Janie’s ear. “Janie, NOW!” she opened her eyes to see Cynthia standing her. “You have to get out of here. They are after to you!”  
“Who is after me?”  
“The voices. Rocky and Bullwinkle. You have to go NOW!”  
“Cynthia, I’m in the middle of a great dream about Mr. Jones. We were in a big beautiful bed with the softest sheets and he was kissing me…”  
“Get up NOW!” Cynthia shoved Janie and she sat up in bed. It was 8:00AM. Cynthia could be a bit of a drama queen even in the afterlife. Janie climbed out of my bed and took a quick shower. She braided her hair into a side braid and put on a black Dr. Who t-shirt and jean shorts. She opened the door to the sound of a squeaking mattress and groans. Well, Amber bagged Dean. Big shocker there. And then the final, “Oh God!” and it was over. She crept down the stairs. On the sofa slept Sam. Well, most of Sam. The guy was so tall he didn’t fit and had his feet propped up on coffee table. She didn’t want to disturb him so she went through the dining room to get to the kitchen.  
Janie grabbed a mug and filled it with water. She poured it into the Keurig and grabbed tea bag. The mug flew off the coffee maker and shattered on the floor. So much for keeping a low profile.  
“Run,” Cynthia whispered in her ear. The hairs on her arm stood on end. Something was not right.  
“Morning,” Sam said standing in the doorway. The man was huge. At least 6’4” with a mess of hair. He rested his hand on the top door frame and he took up the entire doorway.  
“Sorry I woke you. I dropped a mug.”  
“It’s okay. Do you have any coffee?” Sam entered the kitchen tip toeing around the ceramic shards in his socks.  
“It’s in that cabinet. I don’t drink it so you’re on your own.” She swept up the mug and tossed it in the trash. She had given up on food for the time being. “Excuse me.”  
“You’re not eating?”  
“I’m not that hungry.” She left the kitchen and went back upstairs. Anxiety filled her body. She had to get out of there now. Slipping hon her tennis shoes, she grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs as quietly as possible.  
“Where are you going?” Dean asked just as she hit the landing.  
“Who are you?” Sam blocked the front door and there was no way she was going to get passed him. She was really afraid of these two.  
“Janie, we just want to talk to you.” Dean reassured. “Come into the living room. We’re not going to hurt you. Just talk.” Dean reassured.  
“Where’s Amber and Kara?”  
“They’re sleeping,” Castiel announced as he walked down the stairs.  
“Just talk?” she asked. Dean nodded. Janie dropped her purse and went to her chair in the living room. “What is this about?”  
“First, tell us about your scar,” Dean said.  
“This is about this?” She held up my wrist for all to see. A crude circle was cut into her wrist with five lines that looked like a kindergartener’s attempt at writing the number 5.  
“You did that to yourself?” Sam asked. Janie nodded.  
“Why?” Castiel asked. Janie was furious and desperate to get out of the house. Her mouth was dry so she stood and headed to the kitchen. Why did they care about the damn scar?!  
“Sit down!” Dean ordered.  
“Fuck you! It’s my house and I want a bottle of fucking water!” But when she reached the edge of the room, she couldn’t move. “What the hell?”  
“Look up,” Sam said. On the ceiling of the living room was a giant pentagram drawn in red paint.  
“You put your Satanist shit on my ceiling?!”  
“We’re not Satanist. We’re hunters,” Dean explained.  
“Hunters of what?” Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and tossed it to her.  
Dean rolled his eyes and let out a sigh like he had explained this all a million times. “All the things that go bump in the night – vampires, ghosts – they’re all real.”  
“Duh,” she said taking a long drink of water and sitting back in my chair. “Are you here because of Cynthia?”  
“The ghost? No, this has nothing to do with her,” Sam answered. He walked up to her with a flask in his hand. “I’m sorry but I have to do this.” He opened the flask and threw the liquid on her face. It burned and she screamed.  
“Motherfucker! Are you insane?”  
“It’s holy water.”  
“I know what it is. That’s why I’m not a Catholic. That shit hurts.” Tiny burns lined her cheek but healed in a matter of seconds. Sam raced towards her.  
“The burns are gone,” he said to Dean and Cas.  
“That’s impossible!” Dean shouted running his hand through his hair.  
“Not unless she is a…” The house began to shake and grown.  
“What the…” Dean looked at Sam, “earthquake?” he said to Sam.  
“Not this far south.” Plaster fell onto Janie’s head and the ceiling cracked.  
“Run!” Cynthia shouted and Janie bolted towards the door. The house rolled a bit but Janie was able to make her way out of the house before the men could catch her. Outside Mr. Jones’s black Cadillac Escalade was waiting. The driver opened the door and she jumped into the SUV.  
“Go!” Mr. Jones ordered and the car sped away just as Dean reached it. “Are you okay, love?”  
“I’m fine,” she scoffed but soon the tears began to fall. Mr. Jones took her into his arms and she sobbed onto his Armani suit.  
“Bob, no shopping today. Take us home.” The driver made a quick turn and they were headed into the opposite direction. Mr. Jones held Janie and kissed the top of her head. “No need to cry love. I will take care of everything. Get some rest. We’ll be home soon.” Her tears stopped and she fell into a deep sleep.

 

I can see the heavens  
But I still hear the flames  
Calling out my name  
I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the end of it all  
Who am I living for?  
Who am I living for? – Katy Perry

Janie woke up on a soft leather sofa with a thin blanket over her. The walls were lined with books and the shelves were made of dark wood. An old globe sat in the corner and a red rug covered the floor.  
“Feeling better?” Mr. Jones appeared with a tall glass of water. She took the water and drank the whole thing in one gulp.  
“I’m sorry about today…” she began but he interrupted her.  
“Janie, I need you to tell me what is going on. Who was at your house?” Janie trusted Mr. Jones and told him about Sam, Dean and the pentagram.  
“So, Moose and Squirrel found you.” This made Cynthia’s Rocky and Bullwinkle reference more clear.  
“Do you know what’s going on?” she asked tossing the blanket back and sitting up. She hadn’t eaten all day and she was dizzy. The room spun a bit but she forced her head to clear.  
“I’m afraid I do.” He poured himself a scotch from the crystal decanter. He gestured towards Janie as if to ask if she wanted one but she declined. “My perfect pure little…” He downed the scotch it two long swings. Placing the empty glass on the table he took a seat next to Janie. “What do you know about your birth parents?”  
“Nothing. There was no paperwork since I was abandoned. All I know is a man dropped me off at a fire station. My father took me home that night. I don’t think my mom was too happy about it.”  
Mr. Jones ran a hand over his scruffy beard and released a deep breath. He took Janie’s hand in his. It felt so comforting but his touched made her stomach flip and sent her girlish crush into overdrive. “I was that man.”  
“What? How is that possible?” Mr. Jones ran his thumb over the top of her hand. It felt so soothing but very intimate.  
“Are you my father?” she asked. Oh please God no, she begged.  
He smiled and shook his head. “No. But I was there when you were born. I know you believe in ghosts but do you believe in angels and demons?”  
“Now you sound like those two yahoos at my house. Make that three yahoos,” she rolled her eyes.  
“So, Castiel was with them.” Janie was shocked. “Yes, me, Moose, Squirrel and that blue eyed angel go way back.”  
“Obviously, we do too if you were there the night I was born. Who are my parents?”  
Mr. Jones stood up and walked to an unlit fireplace. “Your mother’s name was Olivia. She was a demon.”  
“A demon?”  
“Yes and she was one of Lilith’s favorites. Lilith was our queen until Moose killed her. I was Lilith’s second in command so when you were about to be born we stayed with Olivia to protect the both of you.”  
“Protect us from who?”  
“Your father and his brothers.” Crowley paused not sure if he should continue.  
“Why would you have to protect me from my father?” Janie asked.  
“Your father is Gabriel the archangel.”  
“Oh come on! This is like bad fan fiction!”  
“Well, it’s true. Moments after you were born, Gabriel and his brother Michael came in and killed your mother. Lilith told me to take care of you. I honestly didn’t know what she meant. An angel/demon child had never been born to our knowledge. And, well, you were so small and vulnerable, I didn’t have the heart to kill you so I brought you to the fire station. When I handed you over to the fireman, the only question he asked was what your name was. I told him Anabelle. ” The room began to spin and a cold sweat ran down Janie’s neck.  
“I’m going to be sick.” A bucket appeared in front of her and she threw up all the water she had drank earlier.  
“Bob,” Mr. Jones called out. The driver appeared. “Anabelle needs some ginger ale and saltine crackers.”  
She laid back on the sofa and Mr. Jones put a cool cloth on my head. “My mother said my father named me Jane after his mother. No one has ever called me Anabelle.” A cool towel appeared in Mr. Jones’s hand and he placed it on Janie’s forehead. “Is this all true?”  
“I’m afraid it is, love. And there’s more. So much more. Do you want me to continue?”  
“Are you Satan?” Mr. Jones smiled.  
“No. My name is Crowley and I am the King of Hell.” Bob appeared with the ginger ale and crackers.  
“I still don’t understand.” She took a tiny sip of ginger ale and nibbled on a saltine.  
“Lilith wanted you dead and I knew the angels felt the same way so I brought you to the fire station. The fireman was so happy to take you. He told me his daughter had recently died and there was a hole in his heart because of it. You were a new beginning for him and you were safe from heaven and hell. But I never forgot about you. I’ve watched you your entire life.” Janie was more shocked by this then the fact that she was some sort of demon/angel hybrid. “I was at your first dance recital. I shadowed you on your first date to make sure that want-a-be thug wouldn’t hurt you. I saw you graduate from high school. And I knew how important it was to you to go to Tulane. I wanted you to have the best, Anabelle.”  
“Were you Abby and the voices?” She managed to squeak out. The ginger ale and crackers were helping with her stomach but she was still having cold sweats.  
“No. While I stayed in the shadows, I never invaded you mind or tried to influence you decisions. The voices, they started about five years ago?”  
“Abby was always there until I was 15. I was able to make it stop with this.” She held up her wrist and revealed the scar. “The voices started again on my 25th birthday, May 14, 2005.”  
Crowley traced the scare. “This is an angel banishing sigil. That’s why the voices stopped. You started to hear the voices because the day before was supposed to be the apocalypse and it was stopped. Michael and Lucifer were to battle it out but Sam and Dean interfered. Now Michael and Lucifer are in a cage in the pit. God is missing. Has been for millennia. Only a child born of an angel and a demon, a mixed breed, can open the cage. That, love, is you. What you heard was angel chatter.”  
“Wait! Stop!” Janie jumped to her feet. “Let me get this straight. My mother was a demon. My father is Gabriel and you are the King of Hell. On top of that the apocalypse was stopped by those two idiots that tried to trap me in my own house! And I have the power to restart the apocalypse and end the world? Why would I do that?”  
“Everyone has a different reason for letting them out. Not just heaven and hell and the Winchester but also Michael and Lucifer. Only you can decide if and when it should happen.”  
“This is all too much.” Janie was shaking now and Mr. Jones took her into his arms.  
“It’s a lot for you to take in… Bollocks!” Crowley bit out. “They are calling me.”  
“Who?”  
“The Winchesters. I’m sure they want to know if I had anything to do with your disappearance.”  
“What are you going to tell them?” she asked.  
“Not to worry, love. I’ll be back in a bit. Eat your crackers. And don’t go down the cage.” And with a snap of his fingers Crowley disappeared.  
Janie’s mind was blown. How did she go from being a mild mannered librarian to basically becoming God? And who was there to talk too about this besides Crowley? Surely she couldn’t call Amber or Kara and her mother was enjoying her life with her new husband and quite happy that Janie was out of her life. She wondered if Cynthia could hear her.  
“Don’t bother calling your sister,” a female voice said. “She can’t hear you down here. I’m Ruby. Bob said you might need some help while Crowley was gone.”  
“Are you a demon?” Janie asked. Ruby laughed.  
“Yep. Third times a charm,” she smirked. “Are you a human?’  
“I think so. I don’t know. Mr. Jones… I mean, Crowley, just told me the most bizarre story.”  
“About you being a mixed breed? Yeah, you’re kind of a legend around here, Anabelle.” She took a seat on the sofa. She was a pretty woman. Long dark hair and deep brown eyes. “You’ve been hanging with the Winchesters?”  
“I just met them yesterday. They were picking up my roommates and the next day there was a pentagram painted on my ceiling…”  
“Devil’s trap,” Ruby corrected. “They must have known who you were.”  
“I don’t know how. It was very random the way we met.”  
“Accidents don’t just happen accidentally with the Winchesters.” Ruby took a deep breath and lounged on the sofa. “How’s Sam?” she asked quietly.  
“You know them?” She nodded. “I guess he’s okay. I really don’t know him that well.”  
Ruby had a far off look in her eyes. “Sam and I were a thing for a while. I betrayed him and for that Dean killed me. Now I’m back on lockdown. Crowley keeps me in the house all the time. But it’s better than being on the rack.”  
“Did you love Sam?” Ruby nodded and a tear rolled down her face. She quickly wiped it away.  
“Doesn’t matter. Let’s change the subject.” She turned and face Janie. “Word around the pit is that Crowley is in love with you.” Janie laughed. Why would he be in love with a nobody like her? But wait. She wasn’t a nobody anymore. She had a lot of power and a lot of decisions to make. Was this why Crowley was doing all of this?  
“Ruby, I can’t handle all of this. It’s too much.”  
“Keeping our new friend company, Ruby?” Crowley reappeared. Ruby closed her eyes.  
“Yes, my king,” she said the sarcasm.  
“You may go.” Crowley flicked his wrist and she was gone.  
“I liked her,” Janie protested.  
“Don’t trust that one. She was helping Lilith to get Lucifer out. How are we doing?” Crowley asked.  
“Just dandy,” Janie snapped. “Why did Abby tell me to kill myself when I was 15?” Crowley looked shocked.  
“I don’t know. I told you I was not Abby.”  
“She told me to kill myself so I could join her in heaven. That’s when Cynthia showed me this symbol.” She ran her finger over the scar. “I was taking a hot shower and Abby convinced me to slit my wrists. So I had the razor blade ready to do it just to stop her from talking to me all the time.” Tears fell down Janie’s face and Crowley sat next to her gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. “I opened the shower curtain and this symbol was on the frosted glass. I cut it into my skin and Abby was gone.”  
“I would never ask you to kill yourself. It must have been someone from your father’s side.”  
She laughed. “Sounds like angels are dicks.”  
“That they are.” He hooked his finger under her chin. “No more crying my beautiful Anabelle. You will have to make a choice soon.” Her stomach flipped when Crowley said she was beautiful. Janie looked him directly in the eye for the first time. She had always been so shy around this man. Even before she knew who he truly was power dripped off of him. She had fantasized more than once about being with Mr. Jones. And here she was so close to him she could smell his Chanel Bleu cologne. She wanted this man. Right here. Right now. Demon or not, she wanted Crowley. She bit her lower lip and looked down at this then back into his brown eyes. She caressed his beard. She leaned in and gave him a small but firm kiss on the lips.  
“Anabelle…” he paused but then took her into his arms. She pushed off his black blazer and he quickly kicked off his shoes. “Is this what you want?” he panted. “Do you want me, love?” He kissed her neck sending every nerve on end. He removed the hair tie and ran his fingers through her hair releasing the braid.  
She pushed him back onto the sofa. “You are all I have ever wanted.”  
Crowley smiled and snapped his fingers. They were transported to an extraordinary four posed ebony bed with soft red silk sheets. “This is much better.” Crowley kissed Anabelle with more need than he had intended. He had dreamt about this day since she turned 18 and the day was here. Anabelle was equally as impatient and she quickly unbuttoned his black shirt. Crowley pulled back and took her hands into his.  
“Love, stop. We have all the time in the world.” He kissed her hands. With a flick of his wrists Crowley’s clothes were gone and Anabelle only wore the black panties she put on that morning. He gently pushed her back so she was laying on the bed. “Look at you,” he purred admiring her body. “So lovely.” He ran his hand over her chest. “So beautiful.” He took her right breast in his hand and gently sucked her nipple. “So perfect.” Anabelle blushed. “No no, love. Don’t get shy on me now.” He leaned in and kissed her. Tracing his tongue over her bottom lip she readily opened hers and accepted it. Crowley smiled at her eagerness and he moved from her mouth to her neck.  
“Crowley,” she moaned. His hand glided down her stomach to her panties and removed them. He broke the kiss and rubbed his finger over her sex. She was dripping with need. He pressed one finger into her and she moaned again. He smiled and pulled the finger out putting it in his mouth. “ You taste like heaven.”  
“Please,” she begged. He could not deny he was dying to be inside of her and even though he really wanted to explore every part of her he knew he couldn’t wait.  
“Just this one time, I will let you have your way but the next time we are in this bed, I promise it will be for days.” Slowly he filled her and watched as Anabelle let out a loud guttural groan closing her eyes. She was so tight and wet Crowley gasped. He filled her but didn’t move.  
“Anabelle, look at me.” She opened her eyes and looked into the abyss of his golden eyes. “I love you.”  
She took his face into her hands. “I love you too.” He kissed her and began a slow rhythm that drove Anabelle crazy. She grabbed his hair and tugged just heard enough to get his attention. “More,” she grunted and Crowley was more than happy to oblige.  
***  
“Well, that was not what I expected,” Crowley said as he held Anabelle in his arms running his fingertips over her very sensitive body.  
“Is that good or bad?”  
“Oh, very good. I like a woman who knows what she wants. It’s nice to know you have a naughty side to balance all your sweet innocence.”  
“Well, it’s nice to be with someone who knows what they are doing,” she giggled.  
“You’ve never had a skilled lover? Well that is tragic.”  
“Not as tragic as my life being turned upside down. So, what happened when you left?”  
“It was the Winchesters and they are looking for you.”  
“Where am I exactly? I know we are at your house but I don’t think it’s the one on St Charles Avenue.”  
He smiled. “No, pet. We are in Hell. It’s the safest place for you. The Winchesters want a meeting and so does Gabriel.”  
“You mean the sperm donor? I’ll pass.”  
“Anabelle, you have to face this. You might want me to remove the sigil so you can hear the angel chatter again. I could be very useful.”  
“I don’t want a thousand voices talking in my head. I can’t go through that again.” She sighed. “When is the meeting?”  
“Midnight but only if you want to do this.”  
“I don’t but I guess I have to hear them out. How do I know they won’t try to hurt me?”  
“I will be by your side the entire time,” Crowley reassured and kissed her once again.  
“I have nothing to wear,” Anabelle grumbled.  
“There is an entire closet of clothes in the guest room downstairs. Help yourself.”

 

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age  
Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

As midnight approached Anabelle was still floating in the afterglow of sex with Crowley. The second round did not last for days as he had promised but several glorious.  
“Darling,” Crowley said as he approached the bed. He was dressed in his signature dark suit but his time he wore a solid red tie. “You really need to get ready for the meeting.”  
She through off the covers to reveal her still naked body. A sly smile crossed his lips as he took a finger and gently ran it down her chest between her breasts. “We could postpone…”  
“As much as I want to you know I can’t.” She climbed out of bed. “Is there a shower around here?” Crowley snapped his fingers and Anabelle was clean and wearing a fluffy white robe.  
“No need for a shower. Now go get dressed. I will make sure everything is in place.” Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
Anabelle walked out of the bedroom and roamed down the halls looking for the mysterious guest room.  
“Over here,” Ruby said. She opened a door to a room that was literally just an enormous closet.  
“Seriously, this is mine?” Anabelle’s eyed all the designer outfits.  
“It’s only temporary until you make your decision. But it could be yours,” Ruby sang. Everything from ball gowns to jeans adorned the walls. And shoes!!! Heels, flats, boots, everything she could have ever wanted.  
“I don’t know what to wear,” Janie confessed.  
“Well you can’t wear these,” Ruby motioned to the elaborate dresses. “You have to be a total badass.” Ruby handed her a pair of deep red jeans, black lace up boots and a black v neck shirt.  
“This is badass? I was thinking leather.”  
Ruby rolled her eyes. “Leather isn’t really comfortable and it’s too Abaddon.” Anabelle didn’t know who or what an Abaddon was and realized time was running short. She dressed and Crowley reappeared.  
“Are you ready, love?” he asked ignoring Ruby.  
“Yes.”  
“No,” Crowley bit back and with a snap of his fingers Janie’s makeup was flawless and her hair was shiny and straight. “You will no longer be plain Jane. You will be the beautiful Anabelle. We will bringing Juliet and if anyone touches you, she goes after them.” An invisible hellhound barked playfully.  
Anabelle nodded and they were immediately transported to an empty warehouse. Dean, Sam, Castiel and a blond haired man were waiting for them.  
“Janie, are you alright?” Dean asked.  
“I’m fine considering everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. Found out my name is Anabelle and my life has been a lie. You wanted this meeting, so what do you want?”  
“I wanted to meet you, daughter,” the fourth man said.  
Anabelle approached the blond. “So you must be the great and powerful Gabriel or should I call you dad?”  
“This was not how this was supposed to happen,” he began. “I wanted to keep you but Michael said there was no place in heaven for you.”  
“You killed my mother!” Anabelle shouted and windows crashed in. Her eyes twitched and went demon black and Gabriel had the same reaction that Castiel had the day before.  
Gabriel shook his head. A single rear rolled down his face. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry about everything. Leaving you. Your father’s death. But believe me, I have been with you your entire life.”  
“Oh my God! Angels and demons are such creepers!” It hit Anabelle like a ton of bricks. “You were Abby.” He nodded. “You wanted me to kill myself when I was 15!”  
“Only because I was afraid Lilith would find you and take you to hell. It was the only way we could be a family.”  
Anabelle looked at the Winchesters. “And you two killed Lilith.” She shook my head. “I really don’t care why. I just want to know what you all want from me.”  
“Janie…” Gabriel began taking a step towards me but was quickly cut off by Crowley.  
“Anabelle was the name I gave her and take one more step towards her angel and I will let Juliet have a taste of you.” A low growl could be heard.  
Gabriel took a deep breath. “Anabelle, I don’t know if the answer is to open the cage or not. Lucifer and Michael have been at each other’s throats since our father left. But I would like for you to return to heaven with me. We could be a family especially since Michael is locked in the pit.” Anabelle turned away from the archangel and looked to the Winchesters.  
“What do you want?”  
“Michael used our brother Adam as his vessel,” Sam began. “We didn’t know about Adam until the apocalypse was getting closer. Cas was able to get me and my soul out of the cage. We just want Adam out of hell.”  
“And Crowley?” Crowley looked stunned.  
“My darling Anabelle, I want the cage to stay locked. And I want you to stay with me.”  
“You can’t be serious?!” Dean shouted.  
“Why not?” Crowley bit back. “You think humans are the only creatures that can feel love?! I’ve done more for her than he has!”  
“Enough!” Anabelle shouted. “I need time to think about this.”  
Castiel approached and again Juliet let out a growl. “Janie. Anabelle, would you consider staying with Sam and Dean while you make your decision? It’s a more neutral place then with him.” He gestured to Crowley.  
“That hurts, darling,” Crowley smirked. “After all we’ve been through together.” Castiel blushed a bit. “We did play for the same side for a while.”  
“Crowley is the only one who has shown me any kindness. I will stay with him until the decision is made.”  
Crowley walked over and put his arm around her waist. “Until next time.” He snapped his fingers and they were back in hell. 

 

Waiting for the end to come...  
Wishing I had strength to stand...  
This is not what I had planned...  
It's out of my control....  
Waiting for the End by Linkin Park

Over the next few days Anabelle thought about what everyone had said. What everyone wanted and why. Should she open the cage and let the apocalypse happen? Save Adam? Do nothing? And where was God?  
“Ruby,” Anabelle called out and the demon appeared. “Take me to the cage.”  
“No!”  
“Ruby, I have heard everyone’s side but Michael and Lucifer’s…”  
“I can’t. Crowley will put me on the rack for sure. I’m not doing it!”  
Anabelle walked up to Ruby and whispered in her ear, “He doesn’t have to know.”  
“You are bat shit crazy! Crowley knows everything! I won’t do it!”  
Anabelle signed. “I will deal with Crowley. Take me to the cage.” Reluctantly Ruby led her down several dark corridors three levels below the house. She stopped.  
“This is as far as I go. Down one more level and take a left. You can’t miss it.” Ruby disappeared.  
Anabelle crept down the stairs. The hall was damp with humidity and way too quiet. A large stone cell sat at the end were two figures standing facing each other in silence. One looked like a young blond haired man. The other was just a black figure of energy.  
“So the mixed breed has awoken,” the younger one said. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”  
“You must be Michael.”  
“I am.”  
“I thought all angels did was hang out on clouds and play harps. What do you want from me?” Anabelle asked as she slowly approached the cage. She was having second thoughts about this already.  
“Open this door and let us battle as it has been prophesied.”  
“What about Adam?”  
“This is only his vessel. Adam died long before the Winchester even knew about him.”  
“Oh shut up Michael!” The dark energy said. “The angels resurrected Adam when Dean refused you. Adam could return to earth the same way Sammy did. Just make sure the soul stays intact.” The darkness moved closer to the bars and stared at Anabelle. “Or you could just let me out,” Lucifer said. “I wouldn’t hurt you like the angels will. I’ll give you an entire island to rule. Would you like Australia? I won’t bother you.”  
“But you would kill Crowley.” He shrugged.  
“That little limey prick has ruined my perfect hell. But for you, I will spare him. Take him with you. I’ll give you a millennia of peace.”  
Anabelle felt ill. She wanted to get out there now so she turned without saying a word and quickly walked down the long hall. “Come back, little Anabelle. Don’t leave us hanging,” Lucifer sang out. When she reached the third level she ran as fast as she could to the study.  
Had she really just spoke to Michael and Lucifer? She poured herself a scotch and forced it down. It burned her throat. Poor Adam was trapped inside a psychotic archangel. Maybe Lucifer could be trusted. Maybe he would give her Australia minus all the creepy crawly things and she and Crowley could live there in peace for a thousand years. No more angel chatter. No having to pick a side. Maybe Lucifer could convince Michael to let Adam go.  
“Easy there,” Crowley chided. “Since when did you start drinking?”  
“Since I went to the cage.”  
“You did what?!” he shouted. “I told you not to go down there!”  
“Yea, well, I did. I disobeyed the King of Hell. Sue me.”  
“What did they say?” he asked. She told him and he chuckled. “If you open that cage, Lucifer will kill me before he and Michael do battle and Michael, well… he wants you dead, love.” Anabelle nodded. “Can I sweeten the pot just a bit? Stay in Hell with me, keep the brothers locked away and I will make you my queen.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I have always loved you, Anabelle. I loved you from afar for so long and now you are such a beautiful woman.” He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “After our first night together I remembered what it was like to feel love. That’s something I haven’t felt in a long time.” He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Be my queen. Rule hell with me.” He bent down and kissed her. A long slow kiss. “I don’t want to do this alone anymore. Stay with me.”  
“What if Lucifer is telling the truth? What if he will let us go? Who am I to stop what is destined to be.” Crowley let go of Anabelle.  
“What are you saying?”  
“I think I should open the cage. I could get Adam out and give him back to the Winchesters and…” Anabelle felt a tingling down her spine. “What’s happening? I feel like I’m being pulled away.”  
“Someone is using a summoning spell on you,” Crowley said. “Don’t accept it!” But Anabelle disappeared and was transported to a messy living room. Papers and pizza boxes laid all across the floor. A large older desktop computer sat on a desk. Beer bottles covered the desk.  
“Sorry I had to use the spell to get to you but it is important that we talk.” A bearded man walked out of the kitchen. He wore a bathrobe, t shirt and pajama pants.  
“Who are you?”  
“I’m Chuck. You cannot open the cage.”  
“Well, Chuck, it’s my decision.”  
“It is and you have free will but it would be best to leave the cage closed.”  
“I’m sorry but who are you to tell me what to do?” Anabelle asked. Chuck smiled.  
“Michael and Lucifer have had issues from the time of creation. It’s one of the reasons I left. Sit down Anabelle. We have a lot to talk about and what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room.”  
***  
Several hours later Anabelle returned. Crowley was waiting for her. “Was it the Winchesters?”  
“No.” Anabelle was still shaking from her visit with Chuck.  
“Who was it?” Crowley asked but she changed the subject.  
“I have made my decision. I want to meet all parties in one week and not in some hot vacant warehouse. I want something nice and civil with air conditioning. I will also reside in the guest room for the rest of my time here.”  
“As you wish. Anything else?”  
“Remove my scar.” He touched her wrist and the scar vanished. The voices began once again.  
“Mixed… death… prison… Gabriel… prophesy… angel… demon… kill… sword… Michael…” the voices chanted on top of each other.  
“Do you hear it?” he asked. She nodded remembering the institution and her mother leaving because she could no longer handle Anabelle’s “episodes”.  
“Can you make it stop?”  
Crowley nodded. “Perhaps you should listen to it. You need to learn to control it. Tapping into angel radio is a powerful and useful weapon.”  
Anabelle closed her eyes and calmed her thoughts. Soon the voices disappeared. “I wish I had known about this sooner.”

 

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to Church by Hozier

The week came and went and Anabelle stayed away from Crowley which wasn’t hard as he was attending to the business of running hell. She had controlled the angel chatter in her head and she did not go back to the cage. She was convinced she had made the right decision especially after she spoke to Chuck.  
“You okay?” Ruby asked appearing out of nowhere. “I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes.” Anabelle remained silent.  
“I heard you set everything in motion to set Lucifer free. I guess you want me to open the cage.”  
Ruby shrugged. “I was the best. I was the most loyal but I betrayed Sam. I hurt him,” she looked down with regret. “I really wished I hadn’t done it but Lilith would have killed me. I was only following orders.” Ruby didn’t want to talk about Sam so she changed subject. “What are you wearing for your big meeting?”  
“I don’t know. Will you help me?”  
Ruby smiled. “Of course!” They went to the guest bedroom/closet and began to pick out the perfect outfit. “And while you are still here, I should show you how to use your demon powers. Like how to transport without being summoned.”  
Hours later, Anabelle was ready for the meeting. Ruby had picked an outfit that screamed sophistication. A fitted black cocktail dress and Louboutin heels. She wrapped Anabelle’s hair in a perfect chignon and her makeup was classic.  
Crowley appeared in the room. Butterflies danced in Anabelle’s stomach seeing Crowley for the first time in a week.  
“You look ravishing,” he said with a smile. He caressed her cheek. “Are you responsible for this?” he asked Ruby.  
“Yes, sire.” She kept her head down not daring to look Crowley in the eye.  
“Well, there might be hope yet for you,” he said to Ruby. “I have a gift for you, Anabelle.” He pulled a black velvet box out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He opened it to reveal a pair of diamond stud earrings approximately one caret each.  
“They are lovely.” Anabelle quickly removed the gold hoops and handed them to Ruby replacing them with diamonds.  
“Are you ready to go?” Anabelle nodded.  
“Wait!” Ruby called. “Can you… can you tell Sam I’m sorry.”  
Crowley rolled his eyes. “Still have the tingles for Gigantor?”  
“Anabelle smiled, “Of course. Where’s Juliette?” A playful bark came from the air. “Now I’m ready.” Crowley snapped his fingers and they appeared in an elegant conference room high above the city of New Orleans. It was night and the windows of the large room stretched from floor to ceiling looking over the Mississippi river.  
An elegant white chair sat at the front of three tables that were set up in a u-shaped formation. All the men rose when Anabelle appeared. Gabriel sat on the left, Sam and Dean sat on the right. Crowley held Anabelle’s hand as she sat in the lone chair. “Juliette, stay.” He ordered the hellhound. He took a seat at the middle table while Castiel stood in the back watching.  
“Damn, Janie… uh… Anabelle, you clean up good.” She simply smiled at Dean. The men took their seats.  
“I have thought about everything each of you has said and I spoke with Michael and Lucifer…”  
“You did what?” Dean asked. “Shit. This isn’t good Sammy.”  
“And I have made a decision. Sam, Dean please stand.” They did. “You said you wanted Adam’s vessel so you could get to know your long lost brother. Well, unfortunately, Michael refuses to let go of Adam. I am very sorry but there is nothing I can do at the moment.” Sam and Dean reluctantly sat down.  
“Castiel, please step forward.” The angel moved toward the center of the room. He eyed Anabelle wearily but proceeded around the table and stood in the middle. “If I chose heaven, what will happen to me?” Crowley perked up. He wasn’t expecting that.  
“You will become an angel,” Castiel explained. “You will have wings, grace and angel blade.”  
“And do you have these things with you?”  
“They are all in you,” Cas said. “It will be like flipping a switch.” Anabelle rose and walked towards the angel.  
“Then flip the switch.”  
“No!” Crowley called out. Castiel placed his hand on Anabelle’s head and light emitted from her entire being. Within seconds, a large pair of white wings protruded from her shoulders and with a flip of her wrist and angel blade appeared in her hands.  
“Much better,” she said to Castiel. “Thank you.” She rotated her shoulders back and the wings disappeared. Returning to her seat and she saw Crowley’s face was covered with grief.  
“Castiel, your brother, my father, said I would be welcomed in heaven. Is it true?”  
Castiel looked down not wanting to answer the question. “Um, I don’t know.”  
“Don’t lie!” she shouted and shattered a vase. “You are privy to more information in heaven than anyone here. Even more than Gabriel. What will happen if I chose heaven?”  
He swallowed and took a deep breath then looked directly into her eyes. “You will be imprisoned until the angels can trick you into opening the cage.”  
“That is a lie!” Gabriel shouted.  
“Gabriel, it’s not,” she replied. “Crowley was kind enough to remove my scar.” She held up her wrist. “I heard the angels. I know I will be imprisoned if I chose heaven. I’m sorry father, I will not go with you.”  
“But you’re an angel,” Gabriel sobbed.  
“An angel with free will,” she replied.  
“So you pick hell,” Sam snapped. She glared at him and only using her mind tossed him across the room. Dean jumped to his feet and over the table. Juliet growled.  
“Tsk tsk, Winchester. My party. My rules. Sit and behave.” Dean walked back to the table and sat. Sam joined him a bit out of breath. “None of this would be happening if it hadn’t been for that damn dating app.” Anabelle shook my head. “You idiots have changed my life forever!” Her demon eyes popped out but she paused and took a deep breath to compose herself.  
“Crowley, please stand.” Reluctantly the King of Hell stood. “You have showed me kindness and generosity throughout my entire life. Lucifer did offer me Australia and your freedom if I were to let him free. But I like your offer better.”  
“What did he offer you?” Gabriel asked.  
She smiled. “Why father, he offered me the hell.”  
“My queen,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“Queen of Hell?” Sam asked.  
“Of course,” she said. “However, darling,” she looked up to Crowley. “If you fuck me over I will take Lucifer’s deal but you will join Michael in the pit. Understood?”  
Anabelle saw Crowley’s face go pale. He wasn’t expecting that. “Of course,” he replied.  
“Wait!” Gabriel shouted. “How can you chose hell over heaven? The chatter was wrong. You will not be imprisoned.”  
“Gabriel, you know she will be imprisoned until she opens the cage,” Castiel replied.  
“I won’t let that happen,” Gabriel begged.  
“But it will,” Anabelle whispered. “Gabriel, I do not want to see you again. You may have made me but I am not your daughter. ” The angel vanished.  
“The cage will remain closed until I see fit to open it. You boys behave or I will let Michael and Lucifer finish what the Winchesters stopped. And I chose to reside in hell as an angel beside my King. Sam, Dean, I will continue to try and get Michael to release Adam’s vessel. He doesn’t need it in hell and it’s a waste of a perfectly good soul. Once I am able to accomplish this, I will return him to you.”  
“That’s fair,” Dean said. “Why are you choosing hell? You could stay on earth.”  
She shook her head. “Now that I know what I am, every angel and demon will come after me. I don’t want to be locked away because I am different. I’m sure you don’t trust Crowley but I love him and I am safe with him.”  
“You’re not safe with him,” Dean spat out.  
“Oh Dean,” Crowley began. “Ye of little faith and all that. Don’t you remember our time together? I protected you. I love her. Don’t you think I will take care of her too?” He winked at Dean and Dean blushed a little. Anabelle wondered exactly what kind of relationship he and Dean had during their time together but this was not the time or place to ask.  
“Did you ever consider opening the cage?” Sam asked.  
“I did but I was advised by a higher power that it was in everyone’s best interest including Michael and Lucifer that the cage stays locked.”  
“Crowley,” Dean spat out.  
“Actually, it was God.” All the men looked stunned including Crowley.  
“You met God?” Dean asked.  
Anabelle nodded. “God is alive and well. When he is ready, he will return. Until then, he is hiding and watching. I think it’s time to go home.”  
“Crowley!” Dean called out. “You take care of her or you’ll have to answer to us.”  
“Don’t worry about her boys. I’m not going to let this one get away.” He snapped his fingers and he and Anabelle were back in hell.

Six Months Later

Winter wasn’t letting go of its tight grip on Kansas even though it was mid-March. Sam, Dean and Cas were in the bunker researching a new case.  
“Hello boys,” Crowley called out.  
“Jesus Crowley,” Dean shouted. “Where have you been?”  
“On an extended honeymoon.” He took a seat on one of the long tables.  
“How’s Anabelle?” Sam asked.  
“Well. She will be here shortly.”  
A flapping of wings could be heard and Anabelle stood before them. She wore jeans and Dr. Who t-shirt.  
“Hey guys.” Anabelle said. “How are things going?”  
“Same shit, different day,” Dean replied.  
“You look great,” Sam said. “Hell seems to agree with you.”  
“It’s not bad. I mean I don’t go to the pit. Crowley handles all of the business and he gave me my very own hellhound. And I have this great assistant named Ruby…”  
“Ruby’s alive?” Sam asked.  
“She on house arrest because of you, Moose so don’t get any ideas. We certainly don’t want you to resume any bad habits.” Sam clenched his jaw.  
“We have some bad news,” Dean began. “You’re house in New Orleans burned down. You’re mother thinks you died in the fire.”  
A pained look crossed Anabelle’s face. “She was relieved, wasn’t she?”  
“I’m sorry,” Sam said.  
“Well, the Janie she raised no longer exists. What about Cynthia?”  
“I was able to help her with her transition,” Cas explained. She is in heaven but safe. The angels have no interest in her. We believe Gabriel burned the house down and that he and Michael were responsible for your father’s death.”  
Anabelle let out a sarcastic laugh. “So much for angels being loving beings. No offense Cas.”  
“Why would I be offended?” he asked.  
“Anywho, there is a reason we are here.” Anabelle snapped her fingers and Adam materialized.  
“Adam!” Sam and Dean ran to their half-brother and embraced him.  
“He has a long road ahead of him,” Anabelle explained. “Even though you guys were dicks to me, the right thing was to get Adam out of the cage.”  
“But how?” Castiel asked. “I was able to get Sam out but there was no way Michael would let go of Adam.”  
“It wasn’t her,” Adam said. “All I remember was a man showed up, kinda short with a beard and blue eyes. He ordered Michael to release me and he did.”  
“Was he wearing a bathrobe?” Dean asked. Adam nodded. “Chuck is God?”  
“Maybe your God,” Crowley said. “Hate to cut things short, but we have reservations in Paris for dinner.”  
“Take care of each other,” Anabelle said. Crowley snapped his fingers and Team Free Will was once again alone in the bunker with their newly revived brother Adam.


End file.
